


Otayuri drabbles

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, minor fights, spider attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Short Otayuri drabblesThe chapters don't carry on from one another or anything, all just separate little stories, just general fluff and some smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting outside of the ballet studio for Otabek to pick him up on his bike, he knew his boyfriend looked like a badass. Dressed all in leather, riding in on a motorbike , a rough messy undercut, he had sharp strong jaw, he was tall, broad, dark and fucking handsome

Meanwhile Yuri was waiting in his ballet leggings, his blonde hair tied up revealing his fairy like pretty face, he was small and petite, and yeah he did ballet, what of it

Yuri had to roll his eyes at all of the girls from the ballet class cooing over him, getting wet at the idea of him throwing them around in the bedroom. But that also made him feel smug, he was the only person who got to see Otabek how he truly was

He wasn’t a badass biker who topped the hell out of anyone in the bedroom, he was the slightly insecure, needing to be praised and looked after, sweet, gentle bottom who wanted to be called baby and held like the precious thing he was

Yuri ignored the comments as he walked over to the bike, “Hey baby” the blush and smile that spread across Otabek’s face made Yuri melt each and every time

Currently Yuri had his slender fingers deep inside of Otabek, stroking his prostate with just the right amount of pressure. He’d tied up Otabek’s hands and was refusing to touch his dick, Yuri was determined to make him cum from this alone, he was surprisingly patient in the bedroom

Otabek was always the impatient one, wanting to be barely prepped before Yuri started fucking him. Otabek was dripping with sweat, his entire body looked incredible, his dick laying against his stomach thick and long, getting wetter and wetter as Otabek squirmed moaning out loudly

“Mm you’re such a needy bottom aren’t you baby” Otabek started babbling, pouting sweetly as he looked to Yuri, “Yura, Yura you feel so good. Make me cum, please, oh please”

“Shh I am baby” Yuri coo’d gently, Otabek had his legs spread widely, one leaning up against Yuri’s shoulder, Yuri turned his head planting soft little kisses across his ankle as he slipped another finger in, the reaction was instant

“Yura, oh Yura” Otabek panted out desperately, his legs starting to shake as Yuri keep his fingers curled up stroking his sweet spot firmly, Otabek trying to squirm on his fingers, tightening up around Yuri

Yuri couldn’t help but look fondly at the beautiful Kazakh man under him, falling apart on his fingers, if anyone had asked Yuri what he expected from the start of his relationship with Otabek he would have thought without a doubt that he would have bottomed himself

That Otabek was the exact person he portrayed himself to be in public, stoic and rough. When really, he was the most clingy, needy, sweetest lover ever, and Yuri fucking loved it

He liked how he was the one who took charge in the bedroom, he liked how much they contrasted together. He loved the feel of the slightly rough hair that Otabek had nearly all over, he wasn’t ridiculously hairy at all. But Yuri loved the feel of it against him, Otabek was self conscious when they first got together asking Yuri if he wanted him to shave, blushing red the entire time

Yuri had rimmed him as an answer, praising him for how beautiful and perfect he looked the entire time, Otabek didn’t bring it up again

Yuri was pulled out of his trail of thought when Otabek moaned the loudest he’d ever moaned, his entire body seemingly to pulse, cum spilling across his stomach from his untouched dick, Otabek was practically screaming, Yuri might feel worried if his face wasn’t in complete ecstasy

Yuri kept his fingers moving, until his Otabek quietly panted out a weak, “St, stop” his eyes shutting and his face beaming a lazy smile, Yuri smirked as he slowly removed his fingers, kissing down Otabek’s leg as he moved it back down onto the bed

Reaching over to untie him, Yuri made sure to plant kisses all over his slightly red wrists from where he’d pulled at them. Wrapping his arms around Otabek, he melted into his touch, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s chest

“You okay baby?” Yuri asked gently, stroking a hand through his sweaty hair, Otabek was breathing heavy as he nodded his head, Yuri frowned a little, leaning to kiss his head

“Was it okay Beka?” he persisted, his voice stayed soft, it always did when he spoke to Otabek like this

Otabek sighed out dreamily, face still against his chest, “I feel weak, that was the best, most intense feeling ever. I just, wanna sleep, hold me Yura” Otabek nuzzled in further, Yuri laughed a little

“What about me?” Yuri asked his voice teasing, Otabek sleepily groaned, “You just fingered me for like an hour, I need a nap”

Yuri rolled his eyes, his dick still hard and heavy and trapped between Otabek. Otabek had a slightly bad habit of being a bit of a pillow princess, always leaving Yuri hard and falling asleep after he’d came

Yuri silently seethed as he kept stroking a hand down Otabek’s sweaty back, whenever Otabek topped he’d always make Yuri have to be the one riding him. And Otabek always came before Yuri did, no matter how much Yuri begged him to last longer

Letting his mind race annoyingly, Yuri must have dozed off, the next thing he knew he had a warm wet heat around his dick, humming happily, he opened his eyes. Otabek was sucking his cock like it was the most perfect delicious thing, Yuri couldn’t help but smile

“Mm that’s it baby” Yuri hummed, stroking Otabek’s messy hair from his face, Otabek was fucking perfect at sucking his dick. He didn’t seem to have any kind of gag reflex, and would happily suck until his jaw hurt

Otabek pulled off with a wet pop, looking up to Yuri with deep dark beautiful eyes, “Sorry I fell asleep Yura” Yuri couldn’t help beaming him a smile back, reaching down to grab his dick and stroke it across Otabek’s pouted full lips

“It’s okay Beka, now put my cock back into your mouth” Otabek blushed at his dirty words, just like Yuri knew he would, he was the fucking cutest thing, Otabek opened his mouth letting Yuri guide his way back in

Yuri relaxed his head back onto his pillow, as hot as Otabek looked right now, he just wanted to lie back and enjoy it, moving his hand to run his fingers through Otabek’s hair and grip tightly

Yuri wouldn’t push down, he just liked to follow the movements of Otabek’s head bobbing up and down on his dick, sighing out happily, Yuri really wouldn’t change their dynamic, even if Otabek fell asleep sometimes, most of the time

He’d always get him back when he woke up, sometimes twice, Yuri could only smile as he relaxed further into the bed, letting the beautiful Kazakh man between his legs finish what he started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always prefer Otabek topping, taking care of Yuri, but then I thought of a sweet, needy Otabek and it made my heart melt
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri loved his and Otabek’s relationship, he loved how they looked together, he didn’t even give a shit what people thought. He knew people would assume he was the bottom, he didn’t even assume it, they’d been very vocal about the fact that Yuri was the obvious bottom and that he would scream in bed

It bothered Yuri at first, but then he realised how lucky he was to be the only person in the world that saw Otabek that way, that knew exactly what he was like during sex

Otabek was the neediest bottom, and Yuri loved every second it. Otabek was so stoic in public, so reserved, always wrapping a strong protective arm around Yuri at any chance he got

Yuri loved how strong Otabek was, how built and muscular he was, that he was taller than Yuri, he had a gruff commanding voice. But here he was right now, straddling Yuri’s slim lap as he kissed Yuri deeply, Yuri stroking his hands up his back as Otabek hummed in approval

“Am I your baby?” Otabek asked, so sweetly so vulnerable, it always made Yuri feel weak. Gently laying Otabek onto his back, taking off his clothes as Otabek blushed red, Yuri beamed him a smile

“Look how pretty you are baby, so perfect” Yuri coo’d as he kissed softly over Otabek’s stomach, Yuri when they first did anything sexual couldn’t believe Otabek was this placid, this needy of compliments in the bedroom and praise

‘Come hold me’ Otabek had practically whispered when they’d first gotten naked together, Yuri almost laughed until he realised he was being serious, “You look perfect Beka” Yuri had said curiously as he stroked down Otabek’s sides

He couldn’t forget how red Otabek had blushed when he nervously spoke up, “Will you call me baby?” “My baby?” Yuri had asked casually, as he started planting kisses up Otabek’s neck, the Kazakh man instantly reacting 

When he’d seen how big and thick Otabek’s dick was, it didn’t match how sweet Otabek was acting, but they’d fallen into that routine since, and Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way

Fucking into Otabek, Otabek made the loudest whiniest moans, “I love your moans baby, my little Beka” they were both sweaty, both panting and breathing heavy, Yuri was so fucking close but he wouldn’t cum if Otabek hadn’t came yet

“So perfect baby..” Yuri didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Otabek moaning out loudly as he came, panting out how much he loved Yuri as he came, Yuri finally shut his eyes letting out a low groan as he came deep inside Otabek

“Look at me Yura” Otabek panted, Yuri opened his eyes still riding out his orgasm as he leaned forward, “I’m looking at you baby” Yuri panted stroking Otabek’s hair gently, sighing out as he nuzzled his face into Otabek’s neck, kissing softly

“Yura” Otabek asked, Yuri lifted his head up planting a kiss on his sweet lips first, “Yeah baby?” Otabek looked nervous, “What’s wrong Beka?” Yuri asked softly, stroking a hand through his hair

“Do, do you wish I topped more?” 

Otabek did top, very very occasionally, but he still did it. But he didn’t top like Yuri topped, he didn’t take control and call him baby and offer him sweet words, he essentially just let Yuri use his dick as Yuri did all the work and praised Otabek endlessly 

Yuri did wish sometimes that Otabek fucked him like he fucked him, but that wasn’t Otabek’s nature, and Yuri respected that

Yuri gave him a soft smile shaking his head, “Why do you ask baby?” Otabek blushed red, as he always did during sex, which was just the cutest thing

“People presume I top, that I take control..” “People can presume whatever the hell they want, I love our sex life Beka, do you?” “Yura..” “Beka, do you?” Otabek nodded shyly

“Then fuck what people say, fuck what you think I want, I want you, and my baby” Yuri purred, making Otabek smile that shy sweet smile, “If you prefer to bottom, and be called baby, and be soft and sweet and gentle, then I want that more than anything”

Kissing Otabek and reassuring him constantly until he lulled sleepily against Yuri’s chest, he would call or do anything that Otabek wanted, as long as it made him smile, the heavy reassuring weight of Otabek on his chest was perfect, stroking down his sweaty back, and kissing his head, he was so stupidly in love


	3. Chapter 3

Heading into public with Otabek it was a like a switch was flicked, his strong, protective side came out immediately. Wrapping a arm around Yuri, and going back to stoic self

Since there wasn’t enough chairs at the social gathering they were at Yuri naturally sat on Otabek’s lap, as the drinks started flowing, the stupid comments starting coming

“God I bet the kitten screams when you fuck him Otabek” JJ slurred, it annoyed Yuri to no end that JJ treat him like he wasn’t there, that he was just Otabek’s own personal fuck toy

Before Yuri could open his mouth to snap at JJ, not that he would ever mention anything about Otabek as a defense for himself, JJ could think that he screamed for Otabek all day if he wanted too, but he just didn’t like how JJ said it, or the way in which he meant it

Otabek jumped in, a drunken blush spread across his face, “He’s not actually very loud, I’m normally the one screaming” the entire table went silent, Yuuri spitting out his drink

Yuri felt himself turn red at Otabek talking like this in public, “Beka!” he yelped, startled by what his Kazakh boyfriend felt like he should share

Otabek shrugged, as he kept his blush, “Well it’s true, you always call me a needy bottom” Yuri’s jaw dropped, you could hear a needle drop the room was that silent

“I think you’ve had enough to drink..” Yuri started, but Victor cut in, “No let him drink! We want to know more!” he spoke gleefully, turning around to face the group of people they were with, they all looked exceptionally invested in this tit bit of information

“No way Beks, do you bottom?” JJ spoke up again, Yuri instantly rolling his eyes, it didn’t matter who the fuck bottomed, what mattered was that it was private between Otabek and Yuri, and no one else should know

“Nearly always” Otabek spoke so casually, Yuri was almost mad at him now, “Beka, what the fuck are you doing?” Yuri snapped, he also didn’t want Otabek to forget this and be embarrassed tomorrow about it

Otabek shrugged, “I’m sick of people thinking that I look after you in the bedroom, it’s not like that at all, you take care of me so good Yura” Otabek nuzzled his face into Yuri’s neck drunkenly after that, humming contently as he started speaking again, “Can I sit on your knee Yura?” 

Oh god, Otabek was acting how he did when it was just the two of them, incredibly needy. Normally of course Yuri didn’t mind, but this was showing sides of them that they normally only reserved for each other

Yuri wordlessly stood up, glaring at everyone in the room, giving them a stare of fucking say anything I’ll kill you, but they looked more intrigued than teasing

“Cmere then, baby” Yuri blushed even as he said it, but Otabek’s face lit up, Otabek was of course a lot heavier than Yuri, so he generally sat extremely close to Yuri instead with his entire body flung over him essentially, as Yuri wrapped a arm around him, planting a kiss on his forehead, and stroked a hand onto his thigh, Otabek hummed in delight

“Is this.. Is this for real?” JJ of course was the one to ask, Yuri glared again, “Shut the fuck up JJ, none of you said shit when I sat on Otabek’s knee..” 

“I thought you bottomed, fuck I thought you bottomed so hard, I can’t even imagine Otabek taking a dick” Yuri rolled his eyes at JJ’s stupid ass comment, “It doesn’t fucking matter which one of us bottoms or tops, it’s none of your damn business anyway”

Otabek seemed unphased by the arguments happening around him, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s neck, Yuri wanted to beam the lazy Kazakh man in his arms a smile, but since he was surrounded by people he planted a kiss on his forehead instead 

Yuri would have to remind him in the morning, and hungover feeling sorry for himself Otabek was even more clingy than normal, they could say whatever the fuck they wanted, Yuri didn’t give a shit really, he didn’t care who they thought topped or bottomed, what mattered was right there in his arms


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri could never feel anything less than so fucking lucky, trying to catch his breath on top of Otabek, they were both coated in sweat, Yuri felt weak. They just had about an hour of rough hard sex, Yuri on top the whole time, as always, he felt exhausted

It had been one of the best hours of Yuri’s life, Otabek underneath him was just the same, panting heavily, his legs felt shaky still pressed up against Yuri’s shoulders

Yuri would never tire of how much he loved the size difference between them, he wasn’t saying whoever topped and bottomed made one or the other less or more manly, but he loved how much smaller than Otabek he was, he loved that he could make his boyfriend shiver with his touch, and scream when he fucked him

Otabek even had the bigger dick, but he loved to bottom, and Yuri was more than happy to top. “Fuck” Otabek panted out, trying to squirm his legs down, Yuri lifted up slightly off of his boyfriend, letting Otabek collapse onto the bed

Yuri leaned back down carefully planting soft gentle kisses across his face and neck, pulling back Yuri went to naturally grab a towel to clean Otabek up, they always had unprotected sex so it was messy, which they fucking loved

Otabek pouted cutely, looking like an absolute hot mess, his face coated in sweat, his hair a tangled state hanging down in front of his face, “Don’t go” 

Yuri laughed at him sweetly, “Baby I’m just grabbing a towel” Otabek kept his firm pout shaking his head, “Come hold me” since Otabek was the stronger one, he tugged Yuri easily down back onto the bed

“Cmere then” Yuri hummed, laying on his back, he felt gross, he was just as sweaty, he couldn’t imagine how Otabek could stand not wanting to tidy himself up, but then here he was nuzzling his face onto Yuri’s chest and trying to drape his body over

“You’re too heavy Beka” Yuri laughed out, wrapping an arm around him and tilting his own body so he could wrap him up as much as possible, Otabek made a whine but nuzzled in all the same

Yuri honestly could never believe just how fucking lucky he was, he had the hottest, most chiseled god of a man right here in his arms

Otabek with his bronze skin, fuck boy undercut, he didn’t have an ounce of fat, all rock hard muscle, and the biggest monster cock between his legs, but when he stood all hard and excited, he didn’t ever look like he was going to destroy Yuri

He always had a sweet little blush, almost looking like he wanted to cover himself, instantly melting when Yuri started to coo over him or show him even the slightest bit of attention

Planting kisses across his sweaty forehead, stroking gentle hands down his back, Otabek was dead weight in Yuri’s arms, humming out a sleepy, “Look after me Yura” 

Otabek always wanting reassurance, always wanting to feel loved, desired and cared for, which Yuri always didn’t have a problem doing

Lifting his head back up and letting Otabek move back to his chest, tightening his hold as Otabek whined again, “Yura” Yuri laughed, “I’ll always look after you Beka, you know that baby” 

“Tell me” Yuri rolled his eyes, the amount of times in great detail Yuri had to go over this, sighing out gently as he started anyways, Otabek humming in delight and squeezing him tighter

Yuri liked that they cared for each other in different ways, Yuri could be the soft gentle man Otabek needed during sex, or in their relationship. And Otabek had countless fights over anyone even looking at Yuri, Otabek was the most jealous boyfriend ever

He was also crazy insecure, if someone of Otabek’s size and stature came over to talk to Yuri, Otabek would always get upset and worried that Yuri would want them to fuck him, to take over sex in a way that Otabek couldn’t do

Otabek though, when he felt especially irrational and insecure, he lashed out. This sweet gentle man that was currently listening contently to all the sweet nothings Yuri was spilling out, when he was in one of those moods watching some other guy hit on Yuri, he thought with his fists first

Dragging the guy away no matter how much Yuri screamed at him to stop, Yuri would have to attempt to drag him away to the toilets or storm out since Otabek would always chase him

Sighing gently as he planted another kiss on Otabek’s messy hair, he loved this silly Kazakh man with his whole entire heart, no matter how needy he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't all in the same universe, they're pretty similar kind of stuff. But I wanted to upload them anyways, just short little chapters!
> 
> They also won't all be Bottom Otabek, but that's all I've been working so far, I'll update tags as I go
> 
> Hope everyone likes them <3


	5. Sleepy Beka

“Cmon Beka!” Yuri called up to his boyfriend, Otabek Altin was a brilliant ice skater, he was amazing in bed, he always made Yuri laugh, he was quiet and reserved around others, and he fucking hated mornings

Yuri didn’t understand how early mornings weren’t drilled into his head after literally years of figure skating, but somehow they fucking weren’t 

Yuri had already did all of the shit he had to do this morning, he was getting bored, he barely saw Otabek since they lived so fucking far apart, and whenever he did see him, it was always like this

He did fuck Yuri senseless, the years of figure skating were so fucking good on Otabek’s stamina. His strong thighs could hold Yuri in all kinds of positions, he could keep going and going until both of them were sweaty and panting out of breath, it was perfect

But mornings, mornings he was useless. As much as Yuri loved the sex, he fucking did he had no complaints at all in the bedroom, apart from that Otabek didn’t leave it for fucking hours in the morning, and he liked to actually spend time with his boyfriend not just fuck him

Storming up the stairs after he’d been shouting for him all morning, Otabek was still sleeping soundly, he was such a heavy sleeper. Yuri groaned, he looked so hot, his hair was always messy and slightly curly, he had perfect dark bronze skin, a strong hard jaw and his body was so muscular and built 

Yuri sat down on the bed, pulling the quilt off of Otabek, he groaned slightly sleepily, but didn’t stir anymore than that. “Beka” Yuri hummed, silence. “Beka” Yuri repeated firmer, still no response

“Beka!” Yuri yelled giving him a shove, Otabek groaned again, his face twisting slightly as he had the audacity to try to go back to sleep, “Otabek fucking Altin get your ass out of this bed!”

Otabek hummed as he cracked his eyes open with a frown, “What time is it Yura?” his voice was rough and thick with sleep, Yuri glared at him, “12 in the afternoon, you always do this, you always waste our only time together sleeping”

Otabek yawned as he kept his frown, “I made you cum 6 times last night Yura” Yuri felt infuriated with his response, “Oh I’m sorry that I actually want to spend some time with my boyfriend outside of the bedroom” 

He went to storm away but Otabek grabbed his arm, groaning, “I didn’t mean it like that, you know I didn’t. I just like to sleep in when I’m visiting you, it’s my off time too yknow”

Yuri sighed, “So sleep Beka, I’m going out” Yuri felt defeated, Yuri pulled his hand away, Otabek calling weakly from the bed, “Yura, cmon, don’t be like that” 

Yuri left the house in a huff, he’d have a good day out by himself, Otabek could sleep all damn day if he wanted too, Yuri wasn’t going to stay in bored in the house

 

When Yuri had stormed out Otabek had wanted to chase his boyfriend, but he felt so exhausted he’d ended up shutting his eyes again and falling back to sleep

When he came to visit Yuri he loved the rare lie ins he got, and he liked to take full advantage of it. Since they’d stayed up so late last night he thought Yuri might have a rare lie in too, or not mind that Otabek did, but apparently not

Otabek understood where Yuri was coming from, he did feel guilty, they didn’t get to see each other a whole lot, so he really should try and stay awake more for him, but he couldn’t help it

Rousing from his sleepy state, reaching for his phone it was 3 in the afternoon, he had a whole lot of making up to do, and not just in the sexual way like he seemed to always do

Padding round the house calling out Yura gently, Yuri wasn’t home yet, Otabek quickly showered before he tried to ring Yuri, it went straight to voicemail, of course it would

Yuri liked to be stubborn, Otabek stretched out lazily, what could he do to make it up to Yuri?

 

 

It was around 4 and Yuri was officially bored of ignoring Otabek, it was a petty thing to do, but the bastard had only woke up an hour ago, Yuri dragged his feet on the way back home, he’d had such a shitty day

Strolling through his house greeting Potya who ran straight to his legs, heading into the living room, he wanted to scream, Otabek had fallen asleep on the fucking sofa

Rolling his eyes he moved closer as he kicked him softly, “Wake up asshole” he was in mood, when Otabek didn’t even stir Yuri glared as he went to shove him, Otabek opening his eyes widely with a smirk as he tugged him into his arms

“Shithead” Yuri grumbled as Otabek kissed playfully all over his face, “I’m sorry Yura” Otabek pulled away staring right into his face with a soft serious face

Yuri couldn’t help smiling, running his hands through his hair, “It’s okay, I get it, I just miss you yknow” Otabek smiled as he leaned in for a slow kiss, Yuri melted into it, he’d really missed Otabek all damn day

When Otabek pulled away he was still smiling at him softly, “I am sorry Yura, I’ve booked a fun night though” Yuri rolled his eyes, “Beka I do love sex with you..”

Otabek cut him off laughing, “It wasn’t a night of sex” that peaked Yuri’s interest, “Yeah?” 

Otabek nodded, “We’re going to go to the restaurant by the beach, have a stroll along the beach, maybe go to the movies, go out for some drinks maybe, a night of just us, and no sex or any more naps I promise”

Yuri had an impossibly wide smile, “I’d still love to sleep with you, idiot” Yuri hummed, Otabek beamed a smile back, casually making out on the sofa it wasn’t long before Yuri started getting hard, he went to tug off his tshirt but Otabek stilled his hand

Yuri looked to him curiously, Otabek shook his head with a smile, “Tonight Yura, I want to have a date with you before I get into your pants” he teased, for all Yuri was getting excited he appreciated that Otabek said that

Sometimes they did get carried away together and only ended up fucking and fooling around the whole time Otabek was there, which was fun and perfect and everything, but Yuri did miss the cute things as well, even if he felt like a sappy shit for admitting it


	6. When spiders attack

“Yura?” Otabek called from the other room, Yuri was trying to tie his hair up, balancing bobby bins in his mouth as he tried to scrape as much as he could into one bobble

It was getting fucking long, Otabek loved it long and pouted, yes pouted. His handsome, stoic, muscular boyfriend, pouted when Yuri talked about getting his haircut

Not only was it long, it was thick, so if he’d fallen asleep with it wet the night before and not bothered to correctly groom it, it was like it was now, a tangle of tats and impossible to try and wear down, hence why he was trying to tie it all up

“Yeah?” he called back through trying to speak with the 4 fucking bobby pins in his mouth, when it was like, he always threatened he’d cut it off, he wouldn’t really, Otabek made the biggest fuss out of it every single day and if that wasn’t worth it, what was

“Can you come here please?” Yuri groaned, quickly wrapping his bobble around his hair and sliding one bobby pin to try keep it place just until he could see what Otabek wanted

Heading downstairs he saw Otabek standing in the middle of the front room, his eyes focused on the floor, Yuri looked at him confused

“What?” he asked, Otabek finally flashed his eyes up to look at him, he looked like he was trying to stay calm, Yuri gestured for him to speak using his hands impatiently, “What?” he repeated

Otabek cleared his throat, “Will you just get this spider for me please?” he asked so damn politely, Yuri’s face twisted, as he looked down to the floor in alarm

“What makes you think I would touch a fucking spider?” his eyes still scanning the floor for it, fear starting to creep in

“You’re scared of spiders? The ice tiger of Russia, the Russian punk, you’re scared of spiders? You’re not scared of anything Yura”

Yuri looked up to him with a glare, “If spiders aren’t something to be scared of, why haven’t you gotten it asshole?” 

Before Otabek could reply, he saw his boyfriends face twist in horror as he leapt onto the sofa with a yelp, Yuri instantly joining him in terror, “What the fuck Beka, where is it? One of us needs to get the fucking thing”

“Yura, I can’t, fuck spiders are my thing” Yuri groaned in annoyance

“If spiders are your thing, why the fuck aren’t you picking it up?”

Otabek shook his head, his eyes wide with fear, “No Yura, they’re my thing, my weakness. I can’t fucking touch them, you need to do it” 

“Beka, I can’t. My grandpa always got rid of them for me, then Lilia, then Yuuri, you’ve lived all over by yourself, how did you cope?”

Otabek looked like he wanted to cry, “I didn’t, I’d leave the room and hope for the best” Yuri groaned at his answer

“Fuck, fuck Beka, what are we gunna do?” Otabek took Yuri’s hand wordlessly and leapt off the sofa scrambling out of the room and shutting the door

Yuri laughed, “Beka we can’t just hope for the best, I’m ringing Yuuri”

Otabek waited silently as Yuri started calling other Yuuri, he felt fucking ridiculous but spiders, no thank you. He honestly thought Otabek would have been a better man than he was for them, but apparently not

Hanging up just as Yuuri answered, Yuri turned to Otabek with a serious face, “We need to get the fucking, we can’t go through our whole life not being able to capture a little spider” 

Otabek frowned, “Capture? Why can’t we just kill it?” 

“Beka” he scolded, “It hasn’t done anything wrong, we can’t just kill it” 

Otabek nodded as he kept his frown, “You got this baby” 

“Fuck” Yuri hissed, storming back into the room, he saw it on the coffee table now, turning to see where Otabek was for support, Otabek was frowning as he shook his head peaking around the door

“I can’t do Yura, you need to be strong for the two of us” Yuri rolled his eyes

“Get me a damn glass then” Otabek scampered off as he was told, Yuri quickly calling through after him, “And some paper” 

Fuck he could do this, he could definitely do this, since his hair wasn’t properly tied it was falling in front of his face, he felt laced with sweat, his phone started vibrating, it would just be Yuuri ringing him back, he didn’t doubt Yuuri would actually come over and get the damn thing for him, but he didn’t want too

He could do it, he was a fucking Russian Punk, he could capture a damn spider

Otabek handed the items over with a shaky hand, he looked pale, Yuri swallowed as he frowned back to the spider, it hadn’t moved

The entire ordeal turned into a disaster, the pair of them made noises that grown ass adults shouldn’t ever make. In the end, the spider ended up getting away, Otabek shutting the door and pulling Yuri by the hand back upstairs where he was originally

“We’ll just not use that room” Otabek spoke so easily, as if that was actually an option, Yuri against all his better judgement had to sigh and agree

“We could always ask Victor and Yuuri over for dinner tonight” he offered, Otabek nodded firmly taking Yuri into his arms and holding him tightly as if they’d just been through a trauma

Yuri sighed into his hold, they’d survived a spider attack together, Yuri was pretty sure they could survive anything now, as long as they were together it didn’t matter


End file.
